Wade Wilson (Earth-17037)
| Relatives = Ellie Camacho (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-17037 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Iban Coello | First = Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 7 | Death = Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 8 | Quotation = Even after the cloud... After the world became safe for mutants and Inhumans... both sides kept fighting. So many people... paid the price. | Speaker = Deadpool | QuoteSource = Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2 7 | HistoryText = When the X-Men decided to attack the Inhumans so they could destroy the Terrigen Cloud roaming the Earth, which was lethal to mutants, with no interference, Deadpool gathered the Mercs for Money and had them decide whether to help the X-Men or stand aside. In hopes to stop the conflict, Negasonic Teenage Warhead altered the structure of the Terrigen Cloud with her reality-warping powers so it became harmless to mutants. Unfortunately, Inhuman zealots saw this act as profane, and waged war against the mutants. In the resulting massacre, Deadpool's daughter Ellie Camacho died. Five years into the future, the Mercs for Money patrolled the streets of the demon-plagued ghost town that had became of New York City, now known as Limbo-Town, which was also saturated by Terrigen Mist. Following the sucessful evation of capture from the Tribe, the Mercs for Money travelled to Cambodia after the moribund Masacre provided them the location of Negasonic Teenage Warhead, who had gone missing as soon as she had altered the Terrigen's composition and was even believed dead. When the Mercs arrived at the temple where Negasonic was hiding together with other mutants, Deadpool confronted her and requested Ellie to bring back the Terrigen Cloud. Having gained access to the Mercs' location by hacking into the systems of Machine Man, the Tribe attacked the temple to have revenge on Negasonic. Negasonic intervened in an attempt to reach a ceasefire, but she was attacked from behind by Lash, who absorbed a portion of her energy and prepared to kill her. In an attempt to save her, Deadpool cut off Lash's arm. The villain used his other hand to blast Deadpool with the attack originally meant for Negasonic. The backlash was too much for Deadpool's healing factor, and he died shortly after, asking Negasonic to undo what she did to the T-Cloud with his last breathes. As the Inhumans prepared to retreat, Negasonic used her powers to travel five years back in time, and stopped her past self, or rather her past self from the Prime Marvel Universe, from altering the composition of the cloud, thus preventing this future from coming to be. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Wade Wilson of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Wade Wilson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilson Family